A major goal of the Immunology Core is to provide relevant immunologic assays for basic and clinical investigations of HIV and AIDS. The Core will be active in implementing the specific aims of the CFAR which include: 1) further understanding of the immunopathogenesis and pathogenesis of HIV infection and AIDS, 2) provide new approaches toward understanding cellular and humoral immune responses to HIV, 3) determine the effects of different anti-retroviral regimens on reconstitution of immunologic responses to HIV, 3) determine the effects of different anti-retroviral regimens on reconstitution of immunologic responses in HIV-infected subjects; 4) determine the effects of immunotherapy or gene therapy on reconstitution of immunologic responses ro al altering the clinical course in HIV=infected subjects receiving anti-retroviral therapy; 5) develop HIV vaccine strategies. To achieve these aims, standardized, quality-controlled assays of immune function are required to provide useful data for hypothesis testing. The overall goals for this Core are: 1) to provide basic immunology core laboratory support as required by CFAR investigators; 2) to develop new quality-assured assays necessary for CFAR protocols under development or anticipated; 3) to participate actively in the CFASR scientific agenda; 4) to develop standardized protocols for all assays performed in this Core; 5) to participate and demonstrate excellence in laboratory quality assurance and maintain a high standard of performance in established proficiency testing programs; and, 6) to further the understanding of the immunopathogenesis of HIV infection by analysis of data across protocols and by preparation of new concepts for future studies. This core has had substantial experience in cellular immunology research and AIDS research and has demonstrated scientific innovation through past and current scientific contributions.